miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous superpowers
}} Miraculous superpowers are abilities granted by the Miraculous. Each superpower is specific to the Miraculous it is associated with. Description Each Miraculous superpower is unique to the Miraculous it is connected to. Generally whenever a superpower is used it results in a countdown being triggered leaving the holder five minutes until detransformation. However, a more experienced wielder is not subject to this and can remain transformed even after the time limit is reached. Often, but not always, a Miraculous tool is required to activate a superpower. Notable exceptions are the Butterfly Miraculous's Akumatization and the Cat Miraculous's Cataclysm, neither of which require the cane or staff. As well as this, a vocal command is often required to summon a superpower. The vocal command is simply the name of the superpower. Notably, exceptions to this rule are the Butterfly Miraculous's Akumatization and the Peacock Miraculous's Amokization, neither of which require a vocal command. The superpowers a Miraculous grants are typically thematically related to the symbolism of the animal it is associated with. However, this is not always the case.Confirmed to User:Tansyflower by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. * The Ladybug Miraculous grants the power of creation. However, ladybugs are symbolic of good luck. This manifests as the object-generating Lucky Charm and restoration by Miraculous Ladybug. * The Cat Miraculous grants the power of destruction. However, black cats are symbolic of bad luck. This manifests as the destructive Cataclysm. * The Butterfly Miraculous grants the power of transmission. However, butterflies are symbolic of transformation. This manifests as the transformative and transmission-based Akumatization. * The Fox Miraculous grants the power of illusion. Foxes are often symbolic of trickery and cunning. This manifests as the illusion-generating Mirage. * The Turtle Miraculous grants the power of protection. Turtles are often symbolic of protection and longevity. This manifests as the durable force field Shell-ter. * The Bee Miraculous grants the power of subjection. Bees are often symbolic of productivity and growth. This manifests as the paralyzing Venom. * The Peacock Miraculous grants the power to create a monster. Peacocks are often symbolic of vision, royalty, spirituality, awakening, guidance, protection, & watchfulness. This manifests as a monster-like guardian. * Kwamis are also capable of utilizing their own superpowers without the presence of a holder. The holder limits the superpower but also focuses it. As a Miraculous holder grows up they'll start to receive other powers, but the full range of using adult powers is unknown with that it could be possible that it varies between Miraculous. As revealed by Hawk Moth in "Mayura", an adult Miraculous holder can maintain their transformation even after using said powers and have prolonged or multiple use of their powers seen by Bunnyx. Known superpowers Trivia * While the use of a superpower by a Miraculous holder causes the kwami to lose energy and need time to recharge before they can utilize it again, there has been no indication that a kwami loses energy when they use their superpower without a holder. ** However, the only instance seen of a kwami using their superpower is Plagg and yet it isn't made clear if he needs time before using a second Cataclysm. * The color of the superpower matches the Miraculous it is associated with in most cases. The energy associated with akumatization is more black with purple accents. * Currently, the only known Miraculous to have more than one superpower associated with it are the Ladybug, Butterfly, and Peacock Miraculous. ** The Butterfly Miraculous has the most superpowers. *** It is arguable that these Miraculouses with multiple powers simply each have a single power that is divided into multiple parts. * Out of all the known Miraculous superpowers only two of them are used for attacking by the holders, like Cataclysm and Venom. * Throughout the series the superpowers have a few weaknesses: ** Since some holders rely on their powers through their weapons, but if they end up separated from them then, their powers can't be used. ** Or in the event in which a holder's hands are used the powers won't work if they're restrained. ** If the holder is struck by an akumatized villain while summoning their powers they'll be cancelled out. *** But it's unknown if something like does happen will detransform the holder or possibly allow them to use their powers again. Category:Superpowers